It felt like heaven
by Eariixorange
Summary: Takeru came tired home and Kame thinks he needs a good massage


**It felt like heaven**

**Eariixorange**

**\(^_^)/**

Takeru came into the house, put his keys on the table and toed off his shoes.

Takeru: Tadaima.

Kame: Oh, Okaeri! Kame yelled. He came out of the kitchen and walked up to Takeru. He helped him putting Takeru s jacket off.

Takeru threw his bag somewhere in a corner and walked to the livingroom where he started to watch TV.

Kame sat beside him and shoved a little closer to massage Takeru s shoulders.

Ungh- Takeru moaned as Kame started to massage him just under his neck. It felt so good, just what he needed after a day like that.

Kame: How was your day? Kame asked, whispering in Takeru s ear. His lowerlip touched Takeru s ear gently.

Takeru felt a shiver running down his spine as he heard Kame s hoarse voice against his ear.

Takeru: Too much stress

Kame: Come here Kame said. He pulled Takeru closer what made Takeru s head fall on his lap.

Takeru let his head fall on the other s lap and closed his eyes.

Kame gently brushed some hair out of Takeru s face. So gentle, that Takeru barely felt the warmth of Kame s fingertips.

Kame played with Takeru s hair and he smiled. Takeru s hair felt always so soft; he could play with it for hours.

His hands moved a little lower and he felt the sides of Takeru s face.

Kame bowed his head a bit so he could watch the other a little closer. He just couldn t get enough of it. Takeru was so beautiful. Kame always thought that it was so cute when the other smiled, he always had these cute dimples and smiling pushed his cheeks a little higher.

Kame caressed Takeru s cheeks gently with the back of his long fingers.

Takeru couldn t wish for anything better.

He had an unbreakable relationship with the love of his life. They lived together in one house. They got so attached to each other. Takeru can t imagine one day without Kame. Kame is everything he needs. And here he lay, in Kame s arms and letting all his stress disappear.

It felt like heaven

Kame softly caressed Takeru s lips with his finger.

Takeru opened his eyes and looked straight in Kame s dreamy ones.

Takeru is like a lost puppy. He is Young and can t express his feelings very well. A lot of people misunderstand him because they think he s just a rude boy. Well, maybe he is. If you just see him somewhere, he seems to be pissed. He always looks so irritated. He can be very jealous and childish. If Takeru wants something, he gets it, no matter what. And i fit his then, then it s his and no one else can touch it. He s not the type of guy who s share his cookie with you. But that s another story whenever he is with Kame. It s as if his whole personality changed whenever the other is around him.

Kame was the gentleman in the house. He s Young, but wise. He always knows how to deal his business. Kame can read Takeru as an open book.

Kame makes him very emotional.

He can express him feelings with Kame.

He can be himself with Kame.

Kame makes him cry and of course he makes him laugh too.

Kame is the only one who s allowed to see his blushing face whenever the other teases him. When he is with Kame, he shows a certain side of himself and no one else would ever see.

Kame was his, it was impossible to share him with anyone. He never wanted to lose him. He wants to be able to drown in those eyes forever.

Takeru sat up right and frowned at Kame. Kame looked at him questionable.

Kame: What s wrong?

Takeru: Stay here forever, okay?

Kame: Eh?

Takeru:

Kame: Take- Before Kame could finish his sentence, Takeru pressed his lips against Kame s.

Kame was a little surprised First but then he kissed him back eagerly. He embraced Takeru and deepened the kiss. Kame bit Takeru s lower lip gently and shoved his tongue in the other s mouth. Takeru sat on his knees and put his legs at both sides of Kame, never breaking the sweet contact between their lips. Kame s hands rubbed him stomach. The action sent pleasant shivers straight to the lower part of Takeru s body. He started to get aroused. He wasn t the only one. Kame s lips left his and started to kiss down his jaw line to suck at his neck.

Takeru started to pant heavily.

He craved for more physical contact. Kame pushed the other s shirt up and started to caress the skin there. It felt deliciously soft and warm under his fingers.

Kame started to bite Takeru s neck gently, but that wasn t enough. He tugged Takeru s shirt aside, exposing the other s shoulder. He ran his tongue over the soft skin there.

Takeru didn t quite like all the teasing.

Takeru: Uhn, hey! You re ruining my shirt!

The only response he got was a bite in his shoulder.

Takeru: Itai, ah He squeezed his eyes shut.

Kame soothed the little wound with his tongue.

Takeru opened his eyes and looked at Kame with half lidded eyes. Kame saw the lust in the other s eyes. He rubbed Takeru s warm, flushed cheek.

Kame: Did I go too far? Kame thought.

Takeru almost chokes. He tried to close his mouth, but that was no use due all his panting.

Kame: What s wrong with him today? Kame thought.

Takeru: Be come to bed.

That wasn t just cute, but also very sexy

Kame: No, dinner s almost ready and I made something special today.

Of course, kame wanted nothing more than going to continue with their activities. But he had prepared something already and he wasn t going to let that down just because Takeru was being needy.

Takeru frowned: It can wait.

Kame: No, it ll get cold.

Takeru: Kame! Kame please!

Kame pushed him away and rose up.

Kame: Why are you so needy all of a sudden?

Takeru: I want you! He held Kame s shirt in a death grip.

Kame: You ve had me this morning (in you).

Takeru: Onegai Kazu He held the others shirt gently now.

Kame smiled and leaned forwards. He gave Takeru kisses on his cheeks and a little one on his mouth.

Takeru smiled back weakly.

Kame wanted to move, but he didn t get far because Takeru was still sitting on him.

Takeru: Oh! Sorry Takeru rose up and followed Kame to the kitchen.

Before Kame walked into the kitchen, he turned around and looked at Takeru.

Kame: Ne, you know what: I ve made something veryyy nice and I m sure it ll taste perfect on you.

Takeru smiled to himself.

Takeru: I must ve heard that wrong. He probably meant that I d just taste good, heheheh. Damn, stupid hormones! He thought.

Takeru looked at him weirdly.

Kame winked with a very sexy smile playing on his lips and walked into the kitchen.

Takeru s knees almost gave in.

Takeru: damn, did I just imagine that? He thought.

15 minutes later

Takeru: Wiiii! That was sooo good! I wouldn t have expected better from you!

Kame smiled. It made his happy whenever he could make the other happy.

Kame rose from his seat and grabbed the self-made ice-cream.

Kame: Now the dessert!

Takeru: Wha? Choco, caramel, pieces of chocolate and vanilla whipped cream!

Takeru stared at it with sparkling eyes.

Before he could get some ice with his spoon, Kame pushed his finger in it and grabbed some ice.

Takeru looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

Takeru: Kame? What are you doing?

Kame stood in front of him and looked Takeru deep in the eyes with the same sexy smile he had a little time before. He bit his lowerlip and kept staring in Takeru s eyes. Kame pushed some ice in Takeru s mouth. The ice milt and a little bit ice dripped out of the corner of his mouth to his neck.

Kame: Ja, Itadakimasu!

Takeru: Eh? Eeeeeh?

Kame licked Takeru s lower lip and started to suck it softly. The ice was almost molten and Kame wildly pushed his tongue in Takeru s mouth so he could taste something from the ice flavor. Takeru moaned.

Takeru: Wow that..that was hot. He said panting.

Kame kissed form Takeru s jaw line to his neck. He started to lick away some ice drops there. Kame let him go and smirked.

Kame: It went under your shirt.

He started to pull at Takeru s shirt. He tugged it over the other s head and kissed Takeru again.

Kame: What What I m a supposed to do with you ? He said, panting, with a weak smie on his face and kissed Takeru full on his mouth again.

Takeru smiled and felt a familiar sensation going to the lower part of his body.

Yes, he really was in the seventh heaven.

The end.

* * *

**_Please comment! That would be really very nice ^^_**


End file.
